Voiceless, Doors and Keys, Last Stand
by Exile Wrath
Summary: Now back at his beloved's side, Kanda must help fend off Neah. Meanwhile, his friends fight back an onslaught on Akuma. Will they make it back? And if they do, will Allen Walker speak again? For the Ark and the Innocence had sent them back in time.
1. Voiceless

**Exile Wrath: hello! IT'S YULLEN WEEK! *hyper* I'm looking forward to some quality Yullen fics! Anyway, here's my submission for day 1, enjoy! And please forgive me, as this is my first time trying my hand at Yullen. But anyway, Hitoride Ryuukei has somehow inserted himself (Yes, HIM) into this fic. So, OC warning. And NO OFFENSE INTENDED to all Latinos!**

**Theme: Silence/Voiceless.**

**Pairing: Yullen, SIBLING! KandaxOC**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Allen Walker, a 15-year old hospitalized mute boy, reduced to communication through writing and gestures. He gets a new temporary roommate one day, Lavi Bookman, as well as new friends in Lavi's visitors. "A beautiful bird shouldn't be voiceless" AUYullen**

**Disclaimer: Exile Wrath does not own D. Gray-Man **

"**Speech"**

***POV or scene switch***

**[Written]**

**All characters same age as in manga.**

* * *

><p><span>Voiceless<span>

*Allen POV, Black Order Hospital*

117 steps from the main door to the elevator. 37 seconds for the elevator to go straight to the 3rd floor. 264 more steps to go to room 314. 5 more seconds to struggle to open the door without jamming it. These numbers I had memorized over the past…8 years, now. For 8 years, I have been in this same room, in this same hospital. Ever since Mana died, my hair has been white. And ever since my run-in with the serial killer Sheryl, a Noah that killed Mana "for fun" 9 years ago, I've had this scar running through my eye and cutting through my cheek. Oh, and I've also lost something.

My voice.

I am a perfectly healthy 15-year old, white-haired, scarred, traumatized, mute boy. That's it. Cross Marian, my legal guardian, somehow discovered that he had a heart, so instead of dragging an incapacitated boy along with him in his travels, he dropped me into this privately-owned London hospital called the Black Order. And yes, it does have a creepy name, but it was one of the top 5 rated and inspected hospitals in the country, and apparently some poor chap had owed Master a favor…not that I'm not grateful. But seriously, who in the world could lose a bet with Master, who _always_ lost his bets? I was shell-shocked when he gestured to me the day we arrived at King's Cross Station.

* * *

><p><em><span>*Flashback*-7 years old<span>_

"_Boy, I'm not going to take you along with me on my travels. Heavens knows how in the world you'll survive at all, even in that hospital, as a mute person. I'm doing this only because I don't want you hindering me on my exploits. I really don't care if you died or not. But anyway, I told Komui to alert me if anything happens to you. Anita would wring my neck if he found out that "I wasn't taking proper care of Allen". Here's a map. Goodbye." He then proceeded to kick me and my belongings off the train with his combat boots – rather violently, I had to say. I landed heavily on the hard pavement and winced, standing up to wave goodbye to the red-haired man that was already flirting with a nearby lady. (That's Master__,__) I thought with a grimace. (Now__, __for the address…) I turned the card Cross had shoved in my hand over. (1925 Innocence Blvd) I observed. (Which way is North again?)_

_It took me several hours later to find the hospital, which had been right across the street from the train station, sadly. After all, being mute, I couldn't ask a person for directions. No, I had to scrawl out my question on a piece of paper, and it's a common presumption that people who ask for things on paper are homeless or something, no offense to them. It was exasperating. And furthermore, whenever my luggage bumped someone's legs accidently, they'd give me a look and demand an apology, which I'd have to then proceed write out on another piece of notepad. (Being mute is annoying,) I thought with aggravation, leaning against the wall in a dark alley of a nearby florist's. Suddenly, an Asian androgynous person about my age appeared at the corner of my vision. I inwardly groaned. (Great, another person I'll need to deal with.)_

"_You're mute, aren't you? Or a writer, right?" he asked politely- I assumed it was a he-, with a bit of curiosity in his voice. My head fluttered. (Wait, what? How come he could tell when others couldn't?) I thought nervously. He smiled a sort of empathetic smile. _

"_I can tell because you're carrying a notepad in your hand, a pencil is behind your ear, and you're currently sitting in this alley, wearing an exasperated expression and sighing frequently." He said, smiling triumphantly. I sighed again and nodded, pointing to my throat, gesturing that I couldn't speak. His eyebrows lifted questioningly, and he held out a hand and pulled me up from my growing-mushrooms-in-the-corner pose. He then lightly pushed me into the harsh noontime sun, and I got a good look at him. Black hair with white roots pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, a__completely black outfit that made a person think he was in the military, and heterochromatic blue and black eyes. I saw him giving me the receiving end of another inquisitive look, taking in my snow-white hair, blood-red scar, and my gloved hands. I quickly wrote down on my notepad, balancing it on my knee. [So, why did you pull me out?] I questioned on the paper. He smiled. _

"_Well, I'm Hitoride Ryuukei, but you can call me Rei. Anyway, I was curious about the guy who was banging his head against the wall in anger. My window was just 15 feet above you. Anyway, come on in! You look hungry." He explained cheerfully, driving away all my paranoid fears. "Okaa-san will be happy to have you!" He then proceeded to shove me into the florist's shop, which was named __Lotus Garden__, according to the sign above the door. Inside, there was an Asian person I assumed to be Rei's mom until "she" opened her mouth and growled rather rudely._

"_Who's the Moyashi, nii-san?" The man-girl snarled, glaring at me disdainfully. Rei's friendly demeanor suddenly dropped several degrees, but he kept his large grin. _

"_Where's okaa-san, Kanda-nii?" He said icily, although still smiling broadly. The effect, combined with his heterochromatic eyes, was rather unnerving. The Kanda person sidestepped out of the way quickly and snorted, answering his question._

"_She's in the kitchen, obviously." He declared, then disappeared with a speed I hadn't thought possible. I heard a door slam somewhere upstairs a second later. Rei chuckled evilly at this occurrence, making me sweatdrop. He then shoved me through a back door and I entered the kitchen, smelling something heavenly- food. Seeing my drooling mouth, Rei shrugged. _

"_Go ahead. We have plenty in the fridge, after all."_

_A little while after I cleared the table, Rei and Kanda sat across me, still in slight shock at my enormous appetite. [Sorry] I wrote. [I haven't eaten ever since this morning. I'm trying to go a hospital, see] I explained on the paper. Rei looked dubiously at the paper and then me. _

"_What's wrong with you, Moyashi?" The other boy- Kanda?- asked me. Rei narrowed his eyes and whacked his brother upside the head._

"_Don't be mean to guests! Allen's mute!" He scolded, putting Kanda in a headlock. I watched the scene with wistfulness. I never had any siblings before. I snapped out of my trance when Rei reached across the table and snapped his fingers in front of me. "Hello? Allen? What was the hospital you needed to go to?" He asked. I frowned, scouring my memory, and pulled out the card the bastard Shishou had given me. "Black Order Private Hospital?" He said in shock. "That's right across King's Cross Station; it's a half hour walk from here!" My face burned in shame. _

"_Damn, the Moyashi's sense of direction is so bad that getting lost must be a talent." Kanda commented from a safe distance at the doorway. I sighed. "Do you want help getting there?" I nodded._

"_Let's wait for okaa-san to come home and then take Allen there!" Rei suggested, eyeing the empty plates that had once been full of food with a pained expression. "In the meantime, can you help wash the dishes?" _

_*Flashback%^&End*_

* * *

><p>"ALLEN!" An all-too-familiar female voice cut off my reminiscing line of thought. I sighed, recognizing the voice immediately, when my eyes were assailed by a pair of grey-skinned hands.<p>

"Guess who!" She cried happily. I smiled and wrote on my paper. [It's obviously you, Road. You're the only one that ever does this to me.] She lifted off her hands and read what I wrote, pouting unhappily, even though she was 30 something years old. It was really a mystery as to why she looked 12 at her age. Suddenly, a card flew in my face, and I ducked quickly to avoid it.

[Tyki], I wrote. [Are you seriously that eager for me to beat you black and blue at poker again?] Said man shook his curly hair in mock offense.

"Oh no, not at all. We just dropped by to give you some news." The 6'1'' man said, putting his hand down on the arm of the wheelchair he was strapped to. Tyki Mikk was a man who had suffered from the same cruelty of the serial killer Sheryl as well. In his case, his spine was paralyzed from the waist down, so he was unable to move or feel his legs at all. Everyone that had ever encountered Sheryl before was somehow visibly scarred on their face. In Road and Tyki's case, it was the black crosses embedded into their foreheads. If they ever tried to remove them, they'd probably die from blood loss, the doctors had explained. Road's unfortunate meeting had left her like the 12-year-old she had been.

"Her mental state is frozen." The doctor informed us when he had introduced her. The two shared a room across the hallway from me, room 315. I didn't have a roommate, as the Black Order Hospital was very spacious and didn't take many long-term or permanent patients. It was probably better for me that I didn't have a roommate, since I couldn't talk. Tyki often joked about this, "What if your roommate was a blind guy that couldn't see what you were writing? Or a kid that couldn't read!" It was amazing how the guy could keep his humor even though he couldn't walk.

I walked over to my whiteboard [So what's the big news?] I wrote. Road grinned widely, making me question myself if it was smart to ask that question.

"Well, YOU'RE GETTING A ROOMIE!" She yelled ecstatically. I stared at her incredulously, looking at my older-brother figure for reassurance. But no, it wasn't a joke, unfortunately for me. Tyki shot me one of his relaxed smiles.

"No need to worry, shounen. The fellow's going to be here soon, and he said he doesn't mind rooming with a mute person." I winced at Tyki's bluntness. "He's pretty nice. He's here because he just got in an accident; lost his right eye, nasty work. He's going to be here for two weeks for rehab, and then you'll be all alone in peace again…" He finished, examining my face for any reaction. I shrugged and picked up the marker again.

[I just hope that any visitors he has are nice] I scribbled quickly. Road grimaced at the comment, making me worry.

"Well, I saw two potential visitors. A really kind Chinese girl was standing next to him and talking to him, but there was this really, really threatening, scary Jap standing in the corner. But he let Lavi hug him, so I guess th-" I cut her off by holding up my hand.

[His name's Lavi?] I asked on the board. Tyki nodded, and then tilted his head towards the door. I stopped writing and listened, hearing footsteps approaching. The duo suddenly waved goodbye, opening the door for a good-looking red-haired guy that looked a little older than me. Taking him by surprise, they rushed from my doorway past him to their room, slamming the door behind them. I laughed nervously, no sound coming out, at the man's expression. He looked a bit flabbergasted at the sudden rush of wind,

[Hello?] I jotted down, waving the notepad in his face to get his attention. [Are you my new roommate?] I inquired. He quickly got over his temporary shock and grinned down at me, holding out his hand for him to shake.

"Hey dude! I'm Lavi Bookman, and yep, I'm your new roomie!" He exclaimed boisterously. "Nice place, not bad! And I was told about your situation, so don't worry." I smiled weakly. This guy was in a _hospital _and he was so _hyper_ he made…ROAD look boring. I then stepped back and examined him properly. Flaming red hair, a bandanna around his neck, plainclothes, and bandages over one eye, I observed. I smiled. [I'm Allen Walker]

* 2 days later*

"I still think you have a black hole for a stomach." Lavi declared, hesitating to bite into his sandwich, being too busy ogling at the small mountain of plates next to my bed. I snorted. We had had this discussion several times over the past few days. I called it a "discussion" instead of argument because I couldn't yell at all, or express my anger any other way than physical blows. After staring at me a few more seconds, he leapt off his bed to stretch, and then said something that made me drop my fork.

"I have some visitors coming over today," He said nonchalantly, while I gaped at him in surprise. "They should be here soon, and they're nice- I swear! Well, but Yuu's a hard nut to crack…" He finished, trailing off. I lifted my eyebrows [Yuu?]

He nodded energetically. "Yep, that's Kanda's name- he's one of my visitors. Then there's his younger bro Rei, and then there's Lena-chan! Her brother's Komui Lee, the owner of this place," He paused at my confused face, "What's wrong?" I quickly snatched a nearby marker to scribble on the board.

[I think I've met this Kanda person before! And Rei!] I wrote, shoving the hand-sized whiteboard in his face. His eyes widened, nonplussed. Then he asked.

"How long have you been in this hospital, Allen?" I frowned and held up 8 fingers. "8 days?" I shook my head. "8 weeks?" He guessed again, and I shook my head again, making my white hair fly around my face. "8 MONTHS?" He asked incredulously, making me frown and write.

[8 YEARS, baka]. Now it was his turn to gape at me. He opened his mouth to comment once again, only to have the door fly open unexpectedly. In the doorway stood three people, all Asian, and wearing varying expressions. There was a worried-looking Chinese girl, a triumphant-looking Vietnamese guy, and an irritated Japanese person, who's wrist was locked in his younger brother's death-grip. Lavi launched himself at the group, high-fiving the person I supposed was Rei from my memories, hugging the girl tightly in comfort, and then promptly glomping the long haired guy. (He looks like a samurai from Edo) I thought, amused. (Complete with katana and all…wait, a KATANA; how can he bring a katana into a HOSPITAL!) My mental rant was cut short by Lavi tugging me up from the bed, a noticeable bump on his head.

"Hey everyone! This is Allen, but I call him Moyashi! And he's…mute, but he can write pretty fast-" He was cut off by my whiteboard banging his head roughly, where the swelling already was. In large letters, I had scrawled in anger,

[I'M NOT A BEANSPROUT!] Lavi sweatdropped nervously, and Rei and the girl laughed at the message. The person I immediately presumed was Kanda che'ed making me turn around, erase the memo, and scribble furiously. [I THINK I REMEMBER YOU! 8 YEARS AGO, WHEN YOU RAN UPSTAIRS BECAUSE YOU GOT SCARED OF YOUR BROTHER] His eyes narrowed into slits, and he placed his hand on the hilt of the sword.

"YUU-CHAN! Don't be mean to Moya-chan! He's so nice!" Lavi said with a chuckle. We both spun around in anger, and communicated (_Don't call me that, or I'll skin you alive) _in our own respective ways.

"Anyway, Lavi, why are you in the hospital? All I know is that you lost your right eye while I was off on my college trip. What's up?" Rei cut off our staring contest quickly, by asking. The trio sighed, and I perked up my ears. After all, Lavi had done nothing but talk about utter randomness throughout the 2 days I had known him. Lavi grimaced at the request.

"Errrr, ok Rei. Well, remember Daisya, you and Yuu-chan's cousin? Well-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, BAKA USAGI!" Kanda interrupted rudely. Rei chuckled at this when Lenalee whacked his androgynous brother with a convenient whiteboard.

"It's not nice to interrupt, Kanda!" She scolded. I snorted indignantly. "What?"

[That's what you're doing right now] I pointed out. She flushed, embarrassed. [Continue, please, Lavi.] He nodded.

"Okay, Moyashi-chan!" I whacked him on the head again. "OUCH! That hurts! Okay well, Kanda's brother, Daisya and the awesome me were going to go and surprise Yuu-chan for a really good reason!" Lenalee narrowed her eyes at him. "We were BORED, Lenalady! But anyway, he had this uber-fantastic idea to check out the new campus restaurant, y'know, the one that was apparently rated 5 stars?" Rei stopped grinning and shot Lavi a look of pure impatience. "OKAY! Well, in short, on the way there, we…happened to drive by the Latino gang turf." Lavi choked back a (fake) sob. "And since we have white skin, they followed us and when we got out of the car, they shot me. Most of the bullets hit the car, but one grazed my eye, so…here I am." He finished. I gazed skeptically at him. "I swear Moyashi-chan, its true!" My left eye twitched and I elbowed him. Rei snapped his sight to me.

"Moyashi? Really, Lavi?" He asked mockingly. "And by the way, Allen, I think I remember you from…what, 8 years ago-ish?" I blinked and nodded slowly. "HA! Okaa-san still remembers you, mainly because you emptied our fridge, by the way. Anyway, do you remember Yuu?" At this he elbowed Kanda, and I nodded once again. "How are you in here for 8 years, incidentally? Usually a patient only is in a hospital for up to 6 months; and that case is only for hospice care." I winced at his remark.

[I'm part of an experimental program.] I wrote. Everyone's eyebrows furrowed and Lavi gestured them to sit on his bed, which they crowded on. I pointed to my scar. [This is the result of a run in with a serial killer from 9 years ago. Do you guys know about Sheryl?] Lavi flinched at the name.

"I read about that!" He exclaimed. "He's killed and affected 25 people…and those are only the reported cases. So what's the program though?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that." Tyki's voice sounded in the doorway. "That's top-secret, only for those in the experiment to know." He said while wheeling in the room, extending his arm. "And I don't believe we've introduced ourselves."

"I'm Road Camelot!" Road cried, popping her head from behind Tyki's shoulder. "This guy's Tyki Mikk! Nice to meet'cha!" The two brothers flinched at her sudden appearance, and she ran up to shake their hands vigorously. "Hihi! We can't say anything 'bout the program until they know it actually works, but it has something to do with fixing us!" Tyki narrowed his eyes and clamped a strong hand over Road's mouth, making her mumble the rest unintelligibly, must to Lavi's disappointment.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, 'Len!" Rei said, standing up and making his way out of the room. "I have a job to do, my shift should be soon. And Lavi, I really hope you grow out of your idiotic ways. Nice to meet you two as well. I'm Hitoride Ryuukei. I think I'd better go now!" He bowed shortly to me, clamped a hand irately on Lavi's shoulder, shook Road and Tyki's hands, and ran out of the room.

"You should consider cleaning this place, Moyashi." Kanda commented when he finally left. I returned his remark with a glare.

"That guy IS kinda weird~" Road sang abruptly. "But he doesn't look like a girly swordsman unlike you!" She said, pointing at Kanda. He drew back with a scowl, and something seemed to click inside him as his aura turned black. I found myself being tackled to the ground by Lavi and Lenalee.

"Stay STILL, Allen! Or else Kanda's going to kill you as well!" The Chinese girl hissed. I blinked, confused.

[Has he actually ever killed anyone?] I asked. The girl frowned and shook her head.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that he's going to send that girl to the ICU!" She replied. I shrugged them off and stood up to see Kanda repeatedly attempting to hack a dodging Road with his sword. It suddenly halted in midair, caught between my hands.

[That's enough, Kanda-san.] Read a sheet clutched between my teeth. He che'ed noncommittally and tried to yank Mugen away, but Lenalee's foot kicked his head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"EXACTLY, Kanda." Lenalee said, beginning a rant that I quickly tuned out of.

Turning to Tyki, I scrawled [Can you take Road back? I don't want any more of my few possessions destroyed.], jabbing towards the newly-wrecked dresser. The 29-year-old grimaced and nodded.

"Road, I believe it's time to go back. Come on, now." He ordered, grabbing the scruff of her neck as if she was a kitten and wheeling out of the room, ignoring her useless flailing. "Nice to meet you all." he said, as the door to their room slammed shut violently. I shuddered at the lecture that Road was now most definitely in for.

"Now, Yuu, apologize." Lavi dared to utter, and Kanda reactivated his killing aura as he chased the redhead out of the room. Lenalee laughed nervously.

"I had better go and stop those two." She said, giving me a quick hug. "And Rei, Kanda, and I will be visiting every day, so you'll have to just get used to us! Nice meeting you." With that, she gently slid the door shut, and I was once again left to a voiceless silence and I fell backwards onto my hospital cot.

(Every day, huh?) I mused. (I guess I might like this. But when Lavi gets discharged…) I sat up and curled in a ball. (Then I'll be alone again…never able to love, never able to talk, left to die alone…well, I'll have to die with Tyki and Road, unfortunately.)

* * *

><p>1 week later…<p>

[I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU, GODDAMNED PRICK!] read the whiteboard that was shoved rudely by me in Kanda's face. He and Lenalee were visiting for the day, and the two of us had gotten in some argument, for which the reason I'd forgotten. But all the same, the man had irked me to the point that I cursed, and that in itself was quite the achievement. My face was red from the heat and pent up anger, and I was breathing heavily as well, as if I'd been yelling, even though I couldn't. It was HIS entire fault. Letting out a soundless moan at the memory of my many destroyed possessions, I made a face and grabbed one of the many mitarashi dango that lay on the plate, slowly licking off the glaze. I couldn't help but make a contented sigh.

"Shut the fuck up, Moyashi!" He yelled, not quite meeting my eyes. I was taken aback. Usually the man would either get in a glaring contest with me before this point, or cover his face, and swing his sword at me, often breaking another whiteboard. But this time he was doing the opposite and…was he BLUSHING? No, it was just the spring heat. BaKanda (as I had taken to calling him these days) stood up stiffly from the visitor's chair, grabbed Lavi by the collar, and proceeded out of the room, leaving me gaping behind him. I turned to Lenalee.

[What's wrong with him?] I asked, shoving the paper between Lenalee's eyes and her laptop screen, taking her attention. Her eyes scanned the paper quickly, and she shrugged.

"Kanda is Kanda. The only person that actually can…UNDERSTAND him the best would have to be his little brother. Other than that, sorry, Allen." She said simply. But I didn't quite believe her. Her eyes were twinkling mischievously, like Road's always did when reading some of her favorite manga. I pouted and went into my bed. It was already 9:30 at night, but Kanda and Lenalee were still here because her brother owned the hospital. Slowly, I drifted to sleep. My heavy eyelids forced my eyes to rest, and I heard Lenalee slowly stand up and close her laptop, leaving the room and turning off the lights. "Goodnight Allen. We all…especially Kanda, want to hear your voice someday, hopefully soon." I heard her footsteps in the hallway outside, as well as Lavi reopening the door and going into his sheets. Then pure silence. I let out a sigh at the sound of peace. (No yelling, no cursing, no idiot BaKanda to bicker with…) my eyes snapped open at the last thought and I frowned. (Why would I think about that idiot at this time of night?) I deliberated. I suddenly flinched at a tap on my shoulder, and I looked up in the darkness at Lavi's single green eye.

"Moyashi? Are you still awake?" Lavi asked in a serious tone, catching my attention. I sat up in bed and he flicked on the lights, a somber expression on his face. I rummaged around for a whiteboard and a whiteboard marker, but the redhead grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Just listen." Out of fear at Lavi's sudden change in demeanor, I nodded nervously.

"Kanda is in love with you," He stated, punctuating the silence with his words. "I'm not joking. He fell in love with you from apparently 8 years ago, when you two first met. What happened?" He demanded.

….

I sat there, incredulous. That BaKanda…loved me? He…how was that possible? My head spun with uncertainty. "What exactly happened that day?" I mouthed, but this time, WORDS came out. Suddenly, one of the machines in the room started beeping crazily, and I felt the edges of my consciousness fading. "Wait…what? Lavi? You're…blurry…"

"Moyashi? What's going on? Oi, Allen, are you okay? ALLEN, TALK TO ME!"

"Mr. Bookman, step aside! Chief! Experiment number 14 has high chances of being a success! I repeat; experiment 14 was probably a success! MEN, TAKE HIM TO CENTRAL! NOW!"

"ALLLEEEEN! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM!" Lavi yelled at the top of his lungs as medical personnel tackled him to the ground. Across the hall, he could see Road and Tyki struggling to get out of their room, being held back by guards. "STOP!" The redhead felt the edges of his vision blur as someone knocked him unconscious. "Mo…yashi!"

* * *

><p>Kanda POV<p>

I woke up to the loud aggravating song that was Lavi's ringtone I had set. _nyanyanyanyanyanayanyanyanya__-_ "WHAT?" I yelled sleepily over the HTC Evo. There was yelling in the background, and I waited, counting angrily in my head. _1…2…3…that Baka-Usagi's dead…4…5…why did I let him convince me to put the Nyan Cat meme as his ringtone…10…11…_

"KANDA!" His annoying voice screeched over the phone. I started. _The Usagi actually used my name for once?_

"What?" I snarled. "Keep it short."

"THEY TOOK ALLEN AWAY!" was all I heard over the phone. I heard sounds of a scuffle as I gripped Mugen and began pulling on some clothes.

"Usagi?" I tried. There was static, and an unfamiliar voice picked up the phone.

"Mr. Kanda, you have no need to worry," a suave voice said. I didn't trust him one bit. "as Allen Walker is still in this room. Your friend here is just having delusions from a bad reaction to the pain med-" I didn't bother listening, tapping the screen to hang up and rushing out of my apartment, getting into my car in the parking lot. 8 years ago I had sworn to never lose that Moyashi again. And now that I had finally found him, he was going to vanish again.

"I know what your feelings are, Nii-chan." Rei had told me 8 years ago. "So just never let him disappear from you again. Or then you really will lose him. All bad things come in threes."

_Flashback^$%Begin_

"_Yuu!" a little brown-haired boy yelled at me, tumbling over in the snow. "You came!" I stood there with a small blush on my face._

"_Don't exaggerate it, Moyashi." I stuttered. Red laughed his innocent expression of pure childlike glee, glomping my shoulders. "Hey! What're you doing?" _

"_It's a hug!" He cried. "If two people like each other, they hug! And I like you, Yuu-kun." My face probably couldn't get any redder at the moment. Pulling up my scarf, I muttered,_

"_I like seeing you happy." He tilted his head to the side cutely. "So what do you want for Christmas?" His eyes perked up as he ran around me. I grabbed him and we played tag until noon time. "So?"_

"_I just want Yuu!" He said with glee. I fell over in the snow rubbing my forehead to make the bad memories of Lenalee's yaoi lesson go away. No such luck. "Are you okay?"_

"_I- I have to go home now. Okaa-san will be worried." I stammered, jumping up and rushing across the street from the orphanage. Shocked, Red ran after me._

"_Kanda! Ne-ne Kanda!" he yelled, running after me into the middle of the street. Suddenly, something collided with us and I knew that for that moment, Red would be gone from me forever._

"_RED!" I yelled, yanking up in my hospital bed. 3 weeks later, my body was still recovering from the car accident. The doctors wouldn't tell me where Red was; apparently he had run away. _

"_Baka-Nii." Rei said next to my bed one day during visiting hours. "I saw him on the street. Well, I think I saw him." My hand shot out and I grabbed his throat, death glare set. The machines around me started beeping crazily as I felt my adrenalin levels shoot up. "I don't…know…where…he…is…right…now…LETMEGO!" He yelled, kicking at my and falling on the ground. Rei stood up and stared at me, dead, pained expression set. "He was with the circus. The traveling one. I ran up to him, and he didn't remember me. I tried to remind him, but he didn't even react when I said your name. I think…he has something called…amnee-amnesia?" I froze, and buried my face in my hands._

"_No. NOOOOOOOOOOO."_

_Flashback%$End_

My Honda Accord pulled up with a screech in front of the hospital, and I leapt out. Immediately, something tackled me to the ground, and Rei pinned me down, swinging some sort of device on his finger. Lenalee drove up right behind me and glared down. "Quit thinking with your emotions, Brother. Use your brain like a normal person!" he snapped, getting up and yanking out a length of chain from Lenalee's car, beginning to wrap it around himself. Lenalee gave me a disproving glance.

"Rei saw you drive off without your headlights." she said with raised eyebrows. "He ran over to my flat, told me what he had heard from your conversation, and we tracked you. Don't do anything reckless, and tell me why Allen is so important to you." She said crossly, looking down at me with a peeved expression. I growled, and started walking.

"Come on. Allen is Red. I'm sure of it." I snarled at the interlopers. "And I'm not letting him disappear again, ever." Picking up speed I came to the hospital doors and Rei caught up with me. Lenalee ran up with her modified knee-high ice skates replete with blades sticking out. Those things she called Dark Boots I had no idea how she ever got past airport security.

"Even though I don't know who Red is, let's go." and we pushed through the doors, running across the lobby and veering to the elevator. Guards appeared around the corner, and we changed direction, heading to the stairs instead, and Lenalee kicked it open, effectively destroying the lock. We ran up a few flights, only to come across a group of guards heading down, and another group came up behind us. I growled, drawing Mugen, but Ryuukei put his chain to use instead, tossing it upwards and looping a railing, then swinging over the guards. "Save your sword for the emergencies." Lenalee whispered, kicking the security and sending them flying. In a few moments we had cleared out the enemy and continued upwards, heading for the third floor. In front of the door though were three people armed with shotguns and holding them in our direction. Ticked off, Rei's chain lashed out, hitting their wrists and knocking the guns to the floor, and I ran closer and knocked them out.

Kicking open the door, I was confronted with guards en masse. And in front of me was the Baka-Usagi, gun to head by the same person, I supposed, that had taken his phone. "Stand down and disarm yourselves." The Hitler- like man commanded, pushing the barrel against Lavi's head. "We cannot have you harm the integrity of this operation."

"Well, you know what? FUCK YOU!" Rei yelled back, snapping his chain around the man's neck with incredible accuracy. He dropped the gun and Lavi, who crawled to us, struggling to un-loop the chain. Lenalee withdrew a dagger from her boots and cut through the crowd, which decided that since their boss was down, it would be best to run from the three homicidal Asians. I grabbed Leverrier, as made apparent by his name tag.

"Where is Allen Walker?" I hissed, shaking the person. He struggled, and pointed further down the corridor.

"It's too late to save your friend." He said, and was about to continue before I slammed his face against the wall.

"! HELP!" I heard Moyashi's voice scream down the corridor. I abandoned the unconscious geezer and followed Lenalee, Rei, and Lavi towards the end of the corridor.

"Screw gravity." Lavi said darkly, pulling back his arm and tossing one of his throwing hammers through the door, hitting someone on the other side by the telltale "OW!" Bullets burst through the door, nearly hitting us, but we ducked in time for Lenalee to expand a shield from her boots. We heard barrels reloading and Rei charged through, weight at the end of his chain headed towards the other side of the room.

We froze when we walked in. Around us, guards were bowing towards the center of the room, where a young black-haired person with extremely dark skin sat, intensely resembling Tyki Mikk. "Welcome, Kanda Yuu, Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee, and Hitoride Ryuukei. My name is Neah Walker. I must thank you for taking care of my young host." He said with a melodious voice that sounded like Moyashi's only darker. "Allen Walker no longer exists." We froze.

"What do you mean by that?" I growled. Rei gave an experimental pull on his chain and the wall shifted ever so slightly. My eyes narrowed more. "Where is the Moyashi?"

"Like I said. He does not exist." The man said simply, swinging a keychain on his finger. "Now that I have taken over, Allen Walker's personality was destroyed to make room for me, the 14th. You see, children." A piano suddenly appeared and he played a few notes, chairs rising out of the ground and chains lashing us to them abruptly. "This experiment was for one purpose: to unlock the gods of old, the Noahs. These gods only appeared every few ce, and they have large followings. We "infect" people to be our hosts. That Road girl and Tyki boy? They were failed experiments, gaining the physical characteristics of Noahs but never regaining the personality or the powers. We inhabited one host, Sheryl, and through the pain he inflicted, leapt to other containers. Dream and Pleasure were too weak, however, to fully take over their hosts. But I waited, and when Allen Walker took back his voice, I _awoke_. And now…" Neah flexed his hand. "I have a body." With a flick of his wrist, the chairs disintegrated and everyone was tossed backwards, slamming into the wall and falling to the ground. I stood up, hair tie fallen off and using Mugen as a support.

"Give back my Moyashi." I hissed, not even caring that I had claimed ownership of the boy that had always appeared in my life like a butterfly, so beautiful, but leaves so soon. "Bastard Noah." I charged once again, and he played more keys on his piano, making hands erupt from the floor and grab at me. Rei's chain detached itself from the opposite wall and scythed through the hands, just narrowly missing my head. "Watch it, Baka-Nii!" I called over my shoulder. Suddenly, the guards that had been still the whole time began shooting crazily around the room, bullets ricocheting and several glancing me. Blood appeared on my arms, and Lenalee jumped around knocking people out, while Lavi continued to throw a seemingly endless supply of hammers at guards. I clashed with Neah, who simply grabbed Mugen with one hand and pushed back.

"Fool. Now that Innocence has disappeared from the Earth, we are immortal!" He cried psychotically, pushing me back flying again. As I staggered upright, Neah's eyes widened as a box suddenly encased him. I turned around to see the "failed experiments" Road Camelot and Tyki Mikk, standing in the dust from the rampage around us. Wasn't Tyki supposed to be confined to a wheelchair?

"Need some help, Kanda?" Tyki asked smugly. I gritted my teeth. "Hello again, Uncle Neah. Would you mind leaving your host now?" My jaw nearly dropped at the question. The two obviously had some sort of supernatural powers, so…how? And weren't they supposed to be against us if so? "Our hosts died by the hands of my careless older brother, Sheryl. When we infected them, their already weak hearts stopped and we were forced to take over immediately. I was tired of the carnage, and there was no need for me to kill humans. Road felt the same. So we pretended to be patients, and we met Allen, poor kid. Road decided it would be funner- I know that's not a word- to pretend to be an ordinary person and befriend people without actually killing them. We would like to live in peace Uncle." The box surrounding Neah darkened and he scowled, playing more keys. A series of diamonds appeared behind him in the box, and Neah stepped through them, disappearing. With the exit of their "God" the guards stopped fighting and fled.

Lavi was leaning against a pillar, breathing heavily, and Lenalee was next to him, boots back in normal form. Both were blood-streaked and obviously tired. But where was Ryuukei? I spun around to see the diamonds disappearing slowly. Tyki and Road broke into a sprint towards the white gems, but a chain shot past them and through the small, remaining diamond. A whir was heard as I turned to see my brother use the momentum and swing into it, disappearing with Neah…and Moyashi. I fell to my knees. "_All bad things come in threes, Nii-sama."_ He echoed in my head. However, with the interruption of the chain, the diamonds began reappearing and pulsed, the metal fetters beginning to crack as they tried to expel it. Tyki grabbed me and threw me forcefully in and Road somehow transported Lenalee and Lavi as well. We all fell through, and the chain shattered.

"GET HIM BACK, KANDA. AND HERE'S A LITTLE GIFT! YOU'LL NEED IT IF YOU WANT TO COME OUT OF THE ARK ALIVE!" someone's voice echoed above me as we fell in complete blackness. 5 green glows were seen above, and I reached my hand up, reminded of the green Christmas present I had intended for Allen all those years ago.

"Moyashi. You're coming back with us." I said resolutely. My eyes closed, and I remembered nothing of the 21st century no more.

_When my eyes opened once again, I was Kanda Yuu, Exorcist of the Black Order, the Artificial Exorcist, and my mission was save General Allen Walker, and to leave Noah's Ark._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: PHEW! That was tiring. *wipes sweat from brow* I actually considered keeping it completely non- canon setting, but…the plotbunny decided differently. I'll try to post part 2 soon, as this will be a trilogy. Each part will be able to be read separately, as nonrelated fics tied together by the third part. Road and Tyki do not go into the Ark because if they went back, they would become their former selves, and try to kill everyone. Komui knows nothing about the "operation". <strong>

**Constructive criticism is HIGHLY ENCOURAGED!**

**Review?**


	2. Doors And Keys

**Exile Wrath: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I didn't really expect over 200 freaking hits in ONE DAY! That's my personal record! And to clear up confusion, Rei is younger than Kanda by one month. They came from the same orphanage, so they get along decently. But now the setting is semi-canon, an altered Ark arc, and in this part Kanda and Rei are unrelated. The parentheses are translations, and Rei's Innocence is chains that he can lengthen and shrink at will. They have sickles on the ends that appear when Rei summons them. Not much Yullen in this part, wait for part three.**

**Theme: Doors and Keys**

**Pairing: Yullen**

**Don't own.**

* * *

><p>"Heads up, Baka-Usagi!" Kanda snarled as a shadowy hand grabbed at the space the redhead had been just a moment ago. Lenalee was in the air, trying to kick down the Level 4 in the sky, and was having a hard time. The Noah of Shadows, Shirokuro, grinned insanely, and more hands swiped at Lavi. Rei was nowhere in sight, having chased the Musician, who was keeping General Allen Walker trapped. "Second Illusion, Nigentou!" The two blades cut through layers of darkness easily, but more came at him. "Damnit!"<p>

It had all started in Edo. General Allen Walker had disappeared two months ago to go undercover, and at the order of Central, Lavi, Lenalee, himself, and Ryuukei had been dispatched to retrieve the young General. They had met him in Edo, capital city of Japan, but the 14th Noah had activated Noah's Ark, knocked out Allen, and taken him hostage. Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, and Rhode Camelot, Noah of Dreams, had been killed just hours earlier by the general. But now Neah held Allen and was controlling the Ark, so the buildings themselves were assaulting the group. The fight was difficult.

"Schwarze Schlange. (Black Snake)" The Noah declared, and black inky snakes rose from the shadows and threw themselves at the swordsman. "Schatten Kragen (Shadow Collar)" More shadows slithered from dark alleys and tried to loop around the Exorcists necks. Neah had given them all one chance to escape. One chance to live. And only half a chance for him to be back at his General's side. Gritting his teeth, Kanda positioned himself and danced through the shadows, and before the Noah realized Kanda had gotten past his defense, a certain Innocence katana had run through his neck. Shirokuro's lips curved in a predatory grin. "Not enough, Exorcist. Schatten Klingen. (Shadow Blades)" Shadows materialized in his hands and Kanda leapt backwards, parrying the two sinister blades that aimed towards his neck. His ear perked, and he heard a nearby crash as Lenalee and Lavi brought the Akuma down to the ground and skewered it.

"Hakka Tourou. (Eight Flower Mantis)" He uttered, and the eight slashes sped from his blade and knocked back the monochrome Noah into a building, sending him through several walls. Lenalee ran to stand next to him, and Lavi landed right behind.

"Is he…dead yet?" Lavi panted, enlarging his hammer to prepare for the Noah's comeback. The shadows that Shirokuro controlled vanished, and collectively all of them rushed back towards where the three now saw the Noah rise.

"NACHT FLUGEL RUSTUNG! (Night Wings Armor)" he roared, rising from the rubble. The darkness was wrapped around him and formed four wings and an armor suit. He rushed towards the trio, and two shadow orbs flickered to life around his hands.

"Gián đoạn (Interrupt)!" A familiar voice called in Vietnamese, and Rei's chain flew up through the Noah's chest, interrupting his charge. "Ràng buộc. (Constrain)" Kanda narrowed his eyes to see the silhouette swing down in front of him, chain wrapped firmly around the Noah. "Chào anh trai. (Hello, brother)" Rei said, bowing mockingly in front of Kanda.

"Where is he?" Kanda hissed, hands reaching for Rei's neck. The boy dodged out of the way. "I thought you went after Al- the General." Above them, Shirokuro roared with fury at his immobilization. Rei grimaced.

"I lost him. Neah used his damn piano to open up a hell load of traps for me, and one of them dropped me nearby. Allen, he's waking up. I saw him stir, and I signaled him to fake it. Then I fell." He explained nervously. A definite anger mark popped on Kanda's forehead, and Rei's chain abruptly broke as the Noah freed himself. Scowling, Kanda made a rude gesture to Lavi.

"Play ball." Rei translated, and Lavi swung Oodzuchi Kodzuchi at the Noah, meeting his charge midway. The hammer pummeled into him, and Shirokuro flew in the air, disintegrating, much like a baseball and a bat.

"Hiban!" The dark remains of the Noah were suddenly consumed by the fiery snake, and everyone paused to catch their breath. A key dropped from the ashes, and Kanda picked it up. "So that's the next key?" Lavi questioned tiredly. Kanda grunted in affirmation. "Geez Yuu, you're far from talkative when your Moyashi's not around." He teased. Mugen swung at him and Rei knocked it to the ground as Kanda chased Lavi, a rather noticeable blush on his cheeks. The boy sighed exasperatedly as Lenalee used the key to open up another door.

"Dày đặc anh trai. (Dense Brother)" He complained to the Chinese girl, who just shrugged and ushered him in.

"Quit speaking in Vietnamese, Rei." Kanda snapped at him a little while later. They were a room full of stairs that went in every direction that twisted, winded, and collided with each other, preventing Lenalee from simply flying up or Rei using his chain. "It's annoying." Rei smirked smugly and climbed up another flight of stairs on his chain.

"Không. (No)" Rei said. "You'll have to get used to it, idiot brother." Kanda's Netherworld Insects started flying at him. "YIPES! NO, LENALEE!" Lavi batted away the bugs from the freaked out boy and Lenalee kicked Kanda on the head.

"Don't provoke Kanda, Rei." Lenalee scolded, jumping upwards another flight. "And are these steps ever going to end?" Kanda growled and stabbed a floating portrait.

"Evidently not. And what's with the…horror paintings?" Lavi asked nervously. Various paintings depicting bloody and horrifying scenes floated around them, and every now and then would pop in front of them. Every time they popped up in front of Rei, he'd shriek and slice through it. Not to mention the ones containing bloody people screamed, making the black stair-hall echo with tortured wails. "I need earplugs."

"Shut up, Baka-Usagi." Kanda snapped, already on edge because of the setting. "You're not helping. And quit calling me your Brother!"

"I see it! The door's up ahead!" Rei yelled triumphantly, throwing his chain up and looping the end around the doorknob, then climbing the rest of the way. Kanda grabbed the end that he had considerately tossed down, and Rei reeled everyone up. "But in my next life, I'd think you'd be an awesome older bro!"

"Here's the door, but where's the fucking key?" Kanda muttered, pacing in front of it and ignoring Rei's earlier comment. He and the others had already tried breaking through it, but to no avail. The game that the 14th had dubbed "Doors and Keys" was getting on his nerves. Find the door in the Ark, get the key from an enemy, and enter the next room.

"There's another door across from us!" Lavi yelled, pointing across the room at the white door that contrasted greatly with the dark setting. Next to it was a stationary blood-soaked portrait. "Should we…check that door out?" However, when the four landed on the platform with the door and portrait, the picture vanished and appeared next to the black door that they had just left. "The hell?" The portrait suddenly opened its mouth and let out an eerie chant.

_If you wish to leave these steps_

_Three must be left behind, no less._

_Is you decide to defy the rule's reps_

_Then you four will remain a bloody mess._

_If one will leave_

_And three stay_

_Then two will grieve_

_For the one that dies, they may_

_One, make your choice, pick your path_

_And the key will be given after you do your math!_

The portrait's mouth stopped moving at the end, and Kanda couldn't help but let out a shudder. "Who should go?" Rei murmured, serious for once. Lavi bowed his head.

"Kanda, you go." Lenalee said after an awkward silence. "You're the one that the General needs the most, and we won't win this war without him." Kanda's eyes widened, and Lavi punched him.

"Don't argue." He snapped, eyes darkened. "And besides, we'll come after you. Rei, your turn to say something."

"3y+1≤ 4x+8" Rei muttered unintelligibly, getting odd stares from the other three. "The key. The thing said math, right? The song forms an equation. "You" gives the variable y, and then it said 3, so that's 3y. We only see one representative of the rules, so then it is 3y+1. And then there was "less" in there, so it's 3y+1 is less than something. Also, it made a grammatical error in saying "is" instead of "if", and in math, "is" means equal to, so now we have 3y+1 is less than or equal to something. Blood and gore paintings are rated "X" in some museums, and 4 is right before that, so the right part starts with 4x. 1+3+2+1+1= 8, so the end equation is 3y+1≤ 4x+8. Get it?" He was met with dumbfounded stares from Kanda and Lenalee. Lavi nodded, now understanding the boy's logic.

"So what's the answer?" Lavi asked. Rei shrugged.

"The result is a linear inequality, y≤ 4/3x +7/3, or y≤ (1/3)(4x+7)." He answered. Kanda cradled his head. The math was confusing him, and Lenalee winced as well. Lavi suddenly grinned and put his fist in his palm.

"First of all, which door should he go through?" Lavi asked cheerfully. Everyone looked at Kanda.

"Black. The white door is probably going to be a…oxymoron, and will be harder. The black door would probably be easier. After all, that fucking Noah seems to like irony." Before he could jump across the gap, Rei pushed him down.

"He's going to predict that you think that, and make the white door easier instead." Rei argued. Another anger mark appeared on Kanda's head. "It's like chess, white gets the initiative. And besides, haven't you noticed that all the paintings contain some kind of chess piece or reference to a chess piece?" It was true, Lenalee realized, staring at the passing portraits. The people were either: 1)bedecked royalty, representing kings, queens, and knights, 2) playing chess, or 3) were knights and servants fighting in front of a castle.

"Fine. But how do we get the damn portrait to come over here?" Kanda retorted. Rei let out a sad sigh, and he jumped across the room, Lenalee and Lavi following. The portrait immediately popped up on the wall next to the white door.

"The poem said "one" the most, so if x is 1, then y is...less than or equal to eleven thirds." Lavi yelled across to Kanda.

"Have your answer yet, Exorcist?" It leered at him. Kanda leveled his death glare at the thing and nodded. "It is y is equal to or less than eleven thirds." He answered. It smirked, and a key dropped from its mouth. Kanda unlocked the door and turned around to shoot one last glance at everyone else. The door on that side had disappeared, and a slightly translucent barrier separated him from his friends. The three waved, and Lenalee was crying. He hesitated, but Rei screamed at him.

"HURRY UP, BAKA-NII, OR I'LL ONLY TALK TO YOU IN VIETNAMESE WHEN WE CATCH UP!" He shrieked shrilly, and Kanda smirked and stepped through the door.

The moment he stepped in, Kanda felt the sensation of falling. Darkness surrounded him, but at the bottom, he saw a piano, and two figures. The Japanese man gripped Mugen and closed his eyes. _Those idiots better not get killed. _He thought._ Moyashi…he better be okay. _Kanda couldn't remember when he and Allen had first kissed. He couldn't remember how he had fallen in love with the white-haired, scarred, powerful beansprout. He just had.

Allen Walker…he was the one who had helped him with Alma, the one who cheered him up and at least provided a decent discussion. He was the one the 14th Noah had kidnapped, and he was the one that could make Kanda forget about the war, about the Order, about the Earl, about his past when they were together. When they were together, all he wanted to think of was _now. _Opening his eyes to snap out of his trance, Kanda landed on the checkered floor behind the Musician, who was playing the piano. Allen was lying limply on the piano bench next to the Noah. Neah stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Welcome, Kanda Yuu." He said smugly. "Come back for your lover?"

"Che." Kanda replied. "I'm back for the General and the final key." Neah laughed delightedly at his response.

"I can't believe it! Not only do you now have Innocence, you and those other irritating teens traveled back in time as the Exorcists you used to be!" He howled with laughter. Kanda's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Oh my, you don't remember a thing? This is laughable!" He chuckled, tears of laughter streaming down his face. Kanda unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at the Noah.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Hand over the General and the key and we won't give chase today." He growled. Suddenly, the ground beneath him began rumbling. He braced himself, but nothing came. Neah wiped his face and smirked.

"Your friends and your little brother will be dead shortly. What you just heard was a horde of Level Fours going through the stairs to attack them. And by that time…you'll be dead as well." He said, summoning a scimitar with the same pattern as the Earl's. Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"Nigentou!" He declared, activating Mugen.

"Sound Shock!" Neah swiped the scimitar in the air, and shockwaves sped towards Kanda.

"Edge End!" Allen opened his eyes and leapt at Neah's unprotected back, only to be knocked back by the flat of the sword. Kanda parried the sound waves with Mugen and jumped over the piano, scooping up Allen and clutching him protectively. "Hi, Kanda." Allen said weakly with a small grin. "So how's everyone else?"

"Shut up Moyashi or I'll do something drastic." Kanda replied, dropping the General and dodging more soundwaves. Allen activated his Innocence and smirked at his lover.

"Like what, Kanda? Kiss me in the middle of battle?" The young General asked teasingly, jumping at the 14th with his own sword. "Sword of Exorcism!"

"Hakka Tourou!"

* * *

><p>"Rei! Use your chain to construct the Orb Barrier!" Lenalee called, landing back in front of the black door and the exhausted Exorcist. Lavi paused, looking down the stairs.<p>

"Now it's a wave of Level Threes." He reported with satisfaction, a smile breaking out onto his face. "I think there are no more Fours." Rei's Chains of Innocence lengthened and surrounded the trio protectively in a sphere and began slowly healing their wounds. Suddenly, laughter made Lavi snap his head upwards, and his eye widened at the sight of another wave of Level Fours flying down at them. "Never mind. The Level Threes are going to take a while, but there's a more pressing problem to deal with!" Slamming his hammer into the ground, he had discovered earlier, knocked whatever was going up the steps down a few stories.

"Wind Dance!" Lenalee flew out of the Orb Barrier at the incoming Akuma. "Kamikaze Seiryuu! (Divine Wind Dragon)" The winds her crystal-type boots generated formed several dragons which sped towards the Akuma.

"Combo Stamp: Terrible Lightning of Heaven!" Lavi called, the snake eating away at the Level Fours.

"Executioner's Chains." Rei whispered, and his chain unfurled to run through the Akuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Exile: Wow, I actually managed to type something this long in one day. Please review! Wen they stepped through the Ark door in the first part, they also went back in time, and their memories were erased, except Neah. Shirokuro is an OC Noah I came up with spur-of-the-moment. <strong>

**Can you guess what theme part final is going to be on?**

**Review?**


	3. Last Stand

**Exile Wrath: MERRY CHRISTMAS, dear Yullen fans! And I now present part 3 of ****Voiceless, Doors and Keys,**** Last Stand. Thank you to everyone who reviewed ^. ^ And thanks to Jeniferee for being an awesome beta. OOC Kanda warning.**

**Prepare for confusion. What you read last chapter was the past. Now you will read the Last Stand, in which the past and future split…rather violently, I should add. **

**Summary: Now back at his beloved's side, Kanda must help fend off Neah. Meanwhile, his friends fight back an onslaught on Akuma. Will they make it back? And if they do, will Allen Walker speak again? For the Ark and the Innocence had sent them back in time.**

**Don't own. Zip, zero, nada.**

* * *

><p><span>Last Stand<span>

"Zvuk předvolání! (Sound summons)" Neah roared over the mayhem of the battle. Sound and steel clashed in a furious onslaught of two Exorcists versus the 14th Noah.

"Hakka Tourou!" Kanda countered again. He and his general were fighting almost a purely defensive fight. _If only we could get him away from that damn piano._

"Clown Claw!" Allen tried, but the rings fell to the ground, neutralizing the shockwaves. He skidded back a few feet to stand back-to-back with Kanda. "There's no end to them." Raising his Sword of Exorcism, Allen stared, frustrated at the immense numbers of "sound dolls", entities composed of certain sound frequencies and controlled by the piano. All Neah had to do was play out certain commands on the piano, and swing his scimitar every now and then to summon more dolls.

"Kim loại rắn! (Metal snake)" Rei cried, chains rising from around him to from a snake that proceeded to devour the Level Three Akuma that were rising up the steps. Above him Lenalee danced in the air.

"Kouryuu Tatsumaki! (Rain Dragon Tornado)" the Chinese girl declared, landing on the platform while the butterfly wings behind her boots unfurled to maximum acceleration, jumping up again. The Innocence caused water particles to separate from the surrounding atmosphere, and Lenalee attacked with the force of a geyser, taking down numerous Level Fours.

"Earth Stamp: Sand Blast." Lavi said as he slammed Oodzuchi Kodzuchi into the platform. The stairs above the Level Four horde turned into sand and a wind whipped up, sending a sandstorm to buffet the Akumas. "I get it! All the Akuma are coming from the portraits!" He yelled at his companions. "Destroy the portraits; they're like a gateway!" Lenalee was too far above to hear, so he whacked Rei, who was a few feet from him, and repeated the instructions.

Ryuukei nodded. "Rút! (Withdraw)" he yelled, shrinking his chains back to normal. "See you later!" and with that he jumped off the platform, sickles in hand and diving down to where the portraits had assembled. Lavi stared down in horror at the suicidal action. _Kanda is going to KILL ME!_ He realized in panic. Lenalee flew down next to him and kicked his head.

"Let's follow!" she scolded, jumping down after Rei. Lavi gaped, but changed his mind after looking back up at the numerous Level Fours coming from above, and then down at the straggling Level Threes. He leapt down. _Panda-jiji is going to kill me if I don't come out alive._

It was in this situation which the Ark opened a black door in front of them, sending Rei, Lenalee, and Lavi flying down into another room. It resembled a museum, with the portraits lining the hallway. The Exorcists immediately set to work, destroying the gruesome art and fending off the summoned Akuma.

"Kanda! Are you okay?" Allen asked in panic as Kanda fell down, clutching his temple in pain. The swordsman grunted in reply and staggered upright.

"I think I get it now. You get the Noah, I'll take the dolls." He muttered, brandishing Mugen higher. "Third Illusion: Sangenshiki!" The lines appeared around his left eye and his pupils dilated, the three dots appearing. Kanda became a scything, weaving blur amongst the dolls, and it seemed that a chimera was prowling among them, snapping up the sound dolls left and right. Neah put his fingers to the scimitar to summon more, but Allen appeared behind him, slashing the piano in half.

"Fight properly, Neah!" He yelled, taking the Noah by surprise and stabbing the 14th with his Sword of Exorcism. Neah let out a maniacal laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Nice try, Allen Walker. But seeing as you just destroyed the piano which controls the Ark…" the 14th leered, face coming closer to Allen, "…you destroyed the Ark!"

**Deletion process beginning: 30 minutes until deletion complete**. A voice boomed from the walls. Neah grinned again. "See you in the future, Allen Walker." and with that, disappeared.

"Moyashi, what's happening?" Kanda roared over the rumble. Allen snapped back to his senses, eyeing the dead Noah with pity and then noticing the cracks in the ground around the piano. Leaping backwards, he grabbed Kanda and ran towards a stairwell which had just appeared. The duo raced up, colliding with a wall of light.

Lavi staggered backwards in shock as the hall rumbled, faults appearing in the white marble. The Akuma suddenly disappeared, and a stairwell appeared in the center of the room, which Kanda and Allen arrived on. With a flying tackle to his older brother figure, Rei glomped Kanda while Lenalee and Lavi embraced Allen. "We don't have any time." Allen said hurriedly, explaining the situation. However, as he finished, the stairway collapsed, stranding them in the room. A chunk of marble detached itself from the ceiling, heading for the group.

"Bảo vệ! (Protection)" Rei tried, chain whipping out to hover above them and deflect the rubble. "You know, I've realized something. There's been a bunch of stairs around here. And Neah kept mentioning that we were from the future- which makes no sense- and Lavi, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't stairs and roads usually symbolize going through time or making progress in books and fables?"

"That's true. So, wait, I bet we have to keep going up, because if we're from the future, then we're alive in the future! So since going up means going into the future-"

"Find some stairs!" Kanda ordered, and suddenly a painting collapsed, revealing steps leading upwards behind it. "…how fitting."

"Last one up is a dead Exorcist!" Rei yelled in panic, vaulting through the frame and racing up the steps, shooting a sickle to hook on the railing and swinging upwards. Lenalee followed, activating her Innocence and beginning to fly up, while Lavi used his hammer to haul himself, Kanda, and Allen after the other two. They arrived at another staging platform, this time riddled with differently shaped keys and a large book. "Why does this remind me of that painting?" The book flapped opens some pages and sang out.

_This is your last stand_

_So before the Ark around you turn into sand_

_Fall back, just fall back_

_Or you'll become my main snack!_

_Or solve this riddle!_

_What are two lovers, a fiddle?_

_Or are the long-range kids going to be stuck in the middle?_

_And the girls must be protected, so the lovers must be outside, and the five of pentacles gets the right._

_Now, this answer's not going to be little._

_What was the name of the Liddell?_

There was an awkward silence as Lenalee, Lavi, and Rei stared at Kanda and Allen when they heard "two lovers". The young General coughed nervously. "So?"

"Just me, or was there a tarot card reference in there?" Rei asked Lavi offhandedly, still staring at the unmistakable blush painted on Kanda's cheeks. Lenalee cleared her throat.

"I think we should look for a key… that resembles a violin." She said, receiving looks of confusion. "Well, the "main" of something could also be said it was "key" to it, right?"Allen nodded slowly, understanding the logic.

"Yeah- OW!" He cried, slipping on the mass of keys as the ark gave another menacing rumble. "Hey, I found it!" he exclaimed, holding up a key that looked like a violin, although the bow was irregular.

"Lovers…is the tarot card that usually represents an important choice." Lavi said hesitantly. "I think that Rei and I are the "long-range kids" since his chains and my hammer use mainly long-range attacks. But there are only five of us, so how can we stand in between Allen and Kanda, but where's Lenalee supposed to be?" Allen shrugged.

"Well, let's put the key in the lock first, how about that?" He said, putting the key into the lock on the book. It glowed briefly before the book flapped open, making a young person fall out. It was a girl with short blue hair wearing an Exorcist's coat and a blue-black scarf. When she looked up and saw Rei, the boy staggered back in shock and ran behind Kanda. "Is that Mizuki?"

"REEEEEEI!" the girl squealed, jumping at the terrified Viet, and was stopped by Mugen. "How are you doin'?"

"Away. From. My. Little. Brother." Kanda snarled. Behind him, Allen shook Rei, who was scared stiff.

"Are you alive?" Lavi asked curiously, poking Rei's cheek with his hammer. The boy's rapid crabwalk to the wall furthest from the new arrival was the response. "Who's Mizuki, Allen?" The young General winced.

"One of my apprentices. She's obsessed with Rei. Kanda gets protective like this whenever she's around. I guess it's because he remembers how girls used to fawn over me, so now it's a reflex." He answered. Lenalee tried to get Rei back to his senses, succeeding when the Ark shook once again. "Well, at least we know how to arrange ourselves. Mizuki, stand here." Allen ordered, tapping the ground. The girl snapped to attention and moved there. "Lavi, stand to her left, I'm at her right, since it said that the five of pentacles has the right. Rei, next to Lavi, Lenalee next to Rei, and Kanda's at the left of the book." Everyone moved into position. "Now what was that about Liddell?"

"Alice in Wonderland." The nerds in the middle chorused. "The main character's last name was Liddell." A mouth opened in the book cover in a wide grin.

"So now into wonderland you go!" It cried, opening once more, but it suddenly found six Innocence weapons pointed at it. Stammering, "Er, I mean into the next staircase you go!" It flipped to a different page, revealing a picture of white marble steps leading upwards. "The Improbable Stair!" Allen put a foot in the picture, and everyone followed.

The six found themselves in the Ark's town, which had yet to collapse. A door was open in front of them, resembling an Ark gate. "The exit!" they exclaimed.

"Wait, where did Mizuki go?" Lenalee asked worriedly. A voice came from the door, familiar and not familiar at the same time.

"She doesn't belong in this time." And with that, a hand grabbed them and pulled the five through the door.

* * *

><p>"It's been two weeks." Tyki said, hugging Allen protectively. Road grabbed onto the boy's shoulders, tears pouring out as she wailed about how much she missed him. "So? What happened?"<p>

"That's…our question." Lavi stammered, mouth dry. His head hurt, and next to him was one of his throwing hammers. Lenalee groaned, lying on a hospital bed and her Dark Boots sheathed. Kanda massaged his head, sitting up and seeing Mugen was right next to his bed.

"You went back in time." Tyki said carefully, laying Allen next to Kanda. "Neah- you do remember him, yes?" Everyone in the room nodded. "He activated Noah's Ark, and since it's been over 2 centuries since it was last used, it accidentally sent you into the past. I guess it's also because I tossed Innocence in there, too. But anyway, you…became your past selves."

"Our past selves?" Kanda asked in confusion.

"Yes. The Innocence bonded with you five once again, and the past was replayed, although what actually happened was that…you all died in the Ark. But since you were Exorcists, Accommodators of God's Innocence, you were all given a second chance at life. So in reality, the Innocence sent you into the lives of your past selves, and you changed history. Now Neah no longer exists." Tyki explained calmly. Looking around the room, Kanda jolted up.

"Where's my brother?" he snapped. Road winced.

"You all have been out for a week." she said. "But for reasons unknown, your Innocences transferred all your wounds to Rei, I guess as punishment."

"Punishment for what?" Lavi asked.

"In the past…Ryuukei Hitoride went insane after getting possessed by the Noah of Shadows, Shirokuro, and she went on a rampage, killing everything and laying waste. She became a puppet of the Earl, and was the reason you died."

"SHE?"

"Well, Rei was a girl in the past, but was somehow reincarnated as a male. Unfortunately, it seems that the reason for going into the ICU was because of brain damage. Anyway, they had surgery on him-"

"Yesterday." Rei interrupted, sliding open the door. "Hurt like hell. But anyway, what I want to know is…what about Allen's voice?" the Viet received many stares from the room's occupants. Kanda was first to speak.

"Che. I never have to worry about an idiot like you." He said smugly. Rei shot him a dirty look. "I'm surprised that in the past you somehow killed me."

"Hello, people! Allen's voice?" Lenalee interrupted, waving her hands. Eyes were directed at the white-haired boy, who had just awoken.

[No.] he wrote sadly. Kanda's head dropped, and he hugged Allen.

"Guess what today is!" Tyki said, trying to cheer up the former Exorcists. "Christmas Eve is tomorrow!" Eyes widened at the news, and the door was flung open once again, this time by Komui Lee, head of Black Order Private Hospital.

"LENALEEEEEEE!" the man wailed, leaping at his little sister on sight and proceeding to hold on to her and wail. "ARE YOU OKAY? I WAS SO WORRIED!" After a few minutes of this, Lenalee knocked her brother on the head.

"Nii-san, I'm perfectly fine." She said with a small smile.

"Anyway," Komui said, straightening up and coughing to get everyone's attention. "Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee will be discharged in a few hours. Tyki and Road, you two will be discharged when we have found a suitable place for you to stay. Allen and Rei…will remain in the hospital." Kanda opened his mouth to argue, but Komui cut him off. "His guardian wishes for Allen to remain here unless he regains his voice. And I personally do not want Cross Marian to come after me with his shotgun. That is one experience I do not wish to repeat. And Rei just had surgery, so YOU YOUNG MAN GET BACK TO YOUR BED!" Allen and Rei sweatdropped at the comment.

A few hours later, Kanda went back into room 314 to say goodbye to Allen. Poking his head in the room, the tall Asian walked quietly over to the sleeping patient. Hesitantly, he ruffled Allen's hair, breath hitching as Allen pushed his head into Kanda's hand more. Chuckling, "You were my general? Well, at least I know what your voice sounds like." he whispered, and dashed out as Allen started to wake up. Rei entered, giving a grinning Allen a curious look.

"I can talk all right, Rei." he said jovially. His new roommate's jaw and bag of belongings dropped.

"Wait…what…I thought-" Rei began, still stunned. Allen gave him a grateful grin.

"I wanted to surprise Kanda." he said deviously, making Rei shudder. "I haven't seen him for 11 years…and then 8 years ago we met again. I realize that every single time…"

"S-s-something bad happens?" Rei stammered, curled up in fetal position on his cot. Allen glared at him.

"No. We're separated."

"Oh."

"Now shut up and let me speak." He said, eye twitching. Rei shuddered. _Black Allen is out._

"What are the chances that they visit on Christmas? Very good, especially since you're in the hospital too. So, I confess to BaKanda that day!" Allen said happily, dark aura vanishing.

"…" _Aren't I supposed to be the insane one?_ Rei thought with alarm.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Allen." Rei greeted as he woke up the boy that was currently faking being mute. Allen glared at him. "Sorry? I bet you wanted Kanda to wake you up, huh?" Allen nodded, whacking Rei on the head with a whiteboard. "OW!"<p>

Kanda was currently staring at the two wrapped boxes nestled in his palms, unable to decide which to give to his Moyashi. Yes, his Moyashi. He had bought them yesterday on impulse, and Kanda Yuu DID NOT impulse buy. Especially on holidays. _But it's for that Moyashi._ Nagged the part of his head that sparkled with rainbow colors.

_Shut up. I'm thinking._ Replied his sane, normal side. In the end, Kanda closed his eyes and decided to give Allen both. _It's Christmas and his birthday. Nothing out of the ordinary._ And with that resolved, set off to the hospital, two curious matchmakers trailing right behind.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, Allen!" Lenalee and Lavi yelled gleefully, tackling Allen down on sight, making Kanda's jealous side kick in, toss the two of them off, and drag Allen out to the safety of the hallways. Silence, and then the two plopped next to one traumatized Rei. "Well, that worked well." Lavi commented. "What's wrong, Rei?"

"N-n-never g-get Allen mad." Was the ominous phrase. "H-he's scaryyyyy."

Outside in the corridor, there was a pregnant silence. Allen held a whiteboard that read [What was that for?] and Kanda was trying to not blush. _Don't blush damnit, I SAID DON'T BLUSH!_

"Merry Christmas, Moyashi." He finally said, yanking a small bow from his right pocket. "Here; open it whenever." Allen gleefully tore off the clumsy wrapping on the small box that fit his hand, revealing a bracelet that looked like the same one on Kanda's own wrist. Kanda was staring off to the side, hair hiding his expression. With a whack of the whiteboard on the object of his affection's head, Allen got his attention and promptly dove into the older teen's arms, taking him completely by surprise.

"Thank you, Yuu." Kanda heard, and looked down to see Allen smiling his beatific smile at him.

"You…spoke?" He asked breathlessly, getting another gentle grin in reply. A smirk was formed on his own lips. "Naughty Moyashi." Allen found Kanda's mouth on his, and for the first time in two centuries, Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker kissed again. Something licked the younger boy's lips, and he soon found himself tongue wrestling with Kanda.

"Uungh, Kanda…can't breathe." he moaned. The moment was cut off, and Kanda encircled his neck with a gold chain. "What's this?" he asked.

"A necklace. There's a lotus on it, if you'll bother looking. And something engraved on it. But for the moment…I'm more interested in continuing what we just broke off." The swordsman replied, capturing Allen's lips in a passionate kiss once again, although this time they were rudely tossed apart by Tyki and Rei, who wore horrified faces.

"MY SANITY!" Rei cried, dashing off and out the window. Tyki stared down at Kanda, producing a piece of paper from his pocket.

"If you wish to date my little brother figure, you'll need to sign this contract." He said ominously. Allen's whiteboard lashed out once again, felling the Noah. "Allen!"

"Come on, Yuu! Merry Christmas!" Allen cheered as he dragged Kanda off to somewhere more private.

* * *

><p><strong>Exile: It's finished! I'm sorry, but I'm absolutely HORRID at writing fluff TT. TT This was so overdue, so please forgive me. I love Brotherly!TykixAllen<strong>

**Review?**


	4. OMAKE Epilogue

**Exile Wrath: I had to. This idea was bugging me since last night. Prepare for lots of implied Yullen ^. ^**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Rei has reasons for moving out- the poor boy is a yaoiphobe and his brother and best friend are loud. "Tyki, PLEASE LET ME MOVE IN! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'VE BEEN TRAUMATIZED!"**

* * *

><p>To say that Tyki Mikk was surprised that Ryuukei Hitoride was on his doorstep not a minute after he had finished moving was an understatement. It was like Rei had staked out the house the whole time, then scurried in the moment the mover's truck left. "Err, good morning, Rei?" he said in confusion. Rei collapsed on the doorstep kneeling. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I'm begging you, PLEASE LET ME MOVE IN!" the poor Viet shrieked, nearly knocking out Tyki's eardrums. Wincing, the man opened the door more to let him in.

"What for? I don't get it?" He asked. Rei had obvious bags under his eyes, and wore two suitcases full of necessities, such as clothes and the whatnot. Arranging himself on the sofa, Tyki stared incredulously at Rei.

The visitor lunged forward to grab Tyki's shoulders, coming face to face. "Do you see the bags under my eyes?" he asked hysterically, voice shaking. Tyki nodded hurriedly. "Do you realize why?" With this he shook Tyki's shoulders and the man shook his head. "They're loud. I moved into the room at the end of the hallway AND I CAN STILL HEAR THEIR MOANS!" Rei ranted. Tyki's face was now a picture of confusion. "I've been traumatized. TRAUMATIZED I SAY!"

"Please…clarify?" Tyki tried. Rei stepped closer, face now a few scant centimeters from Tyki's nose.

"Do you realize that Yuu Kanda is my adopted brother?"

Tyki nodded.

"Do you realize that Allen Walker is one of my best friends?"

Nod.

"Do you realize that Allen moved in last week?"

Nod. "And against my wishes, too." Tyki said peevishly.

"Do you realize that they are deeply in LOVE with each other?"

"Yes."

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW LOUD THEY ARE WHENEVER THEY…DO _THAT_!"

"Pardon?"

"Sex."

"…" There was stunned silence as Tyki processed what Rei just told him. "They…have s-e-x?"

"Yesssss." He hissed, letting go of Tyki's shoulders and curling up, fetal position, on the couch. "I've been traumatized, I tell you. Traumatized. Every night, moans come from Allen's or Kanda's room. I moved to the closet at the end of the hall on day three. Living room couch on day five. And yesterday…WAS THE LAST STRAW!"

"What happened?" Road asked curiously, appearing in the doorway licking a lollipop. "Hi, Rei."

"Gay sex happened. THEY WERE DOING IT IN THE SHOWER! THE SHOWER!" Rei yelled. "I WAS JUST GOING TO BRUSH MY TEETH, AND…WHEN I OPEN THE DOOR…they're doing it!"

"Oh my GOD." Tyki gasped.

"Kanda makes so many sexual innuendos during the day that they've done it in the kitchen, the couch- not mine yet- they make out in the hallways…I hate yaoi now. But I haven't said anything to them because..." Rei quaked nervously. "I'm scared of Mugen and Dark Allen."

Tyki's own face was a picture of horror, while the fujioshi, Road, ran out to go to Kanda and Allen's house. "Please, I'm begging you, for the sake of my sanity." Rei said again. Tyki nodded slowly, a shotgun appearing suddenly in his hand.

"And here I thought I said no sex until marriage." The brotherly Noah followed Road out of the house, cackling evilly and Teases appearing around his head.

Rei poked his head out of the door the call after Tyki, "They eloped. FOUR DAYS AGO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Torturing OCs are fuuuuun.<strong>

**If you liked this story, please drop a review ^. ^**


End file.
